Super Smash Bros. BTFF
Super Smash Bros. BTFF is a video game that anyone can add their things to. Summary A bunch of BTFF characters and aliens fight in random stages. Playable Characters For each character you add, follow the same pattern done in the characters I added. Default Add your characters or aliens here. Unlockable Add your characters or aliens here that are unlocked somehow. If they're unlocked by a cheat code, put the cheat code under the Cheat Codes section. Stages Add locations from your series and put things that will happen in the stage. *'Jupiter: '''From Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure. There are two platforms, both made from dust. Storm clouds will sometimes appear and strike people with lightning. There is a crater in the middle of a stage that blows people up. *'Electropia: From Ben 10: Negative Rising. There are 3 platforms, all damaged from electricity. Occasionally, they will collapse and fall underneath the player's feet.. Storm clouds will sometimes appear and strike people with electrical blasts. Players can get a Microblizzian Pineapple Smoothie as a health-restoring item. *'''Wafflemaker: '''From Ben 10: Stupidity Force. There are four platforms, made of waffles. In the middle of the stage there is the Prediction Stone, which will glow when strong powerups appear. Pomegrenades are more common here. *Clawnormous: From Evan Billion. The players fight on Clawnormous' back. There are 3 large bumps that, when hit, cause Clawnormous to run forwards and makes it possible for players to fall off. Clawnormous will sometimes scratch his back, sliding players off. He will also sometimes shoot a claw laser at his back and hurt anyone who is hit. 3 large alien fleas fly around that serve as platform. *'Character Selection Screen: '''From Super Smash Bros. BTFF. The players can jump into the squares showing the selectable characters. If a player is in a square too long, the character inside the square will knock them off and deal damage. The amount of time in the battle can be lengthened or shortened by hitting the arrows in the top right corner of the screen. Every once in a while, the screen will change to the Stage Selection Screen. If a player jumps in one of those squares, they will become tiny and bound to the rules of the stage they're in. *'Nave Especial: '''From Simien 10: Polyverse. The level is on the Nave Especial, floating over Aranhascimmia, and is similar to the Super Smash Bros level Sector Z. Neutral Shipwreckers occasionally drop from space and attack players. *The Alpha Realm: From Ben 10: Negative Rising. ''TBA STAGE'' Items Add items from your series or just random things and say what they do. *'Book of Maneuvers, Techniques, and Moves: '''The wielder can fire lasers. When the wielder jumps, they land on an energy platform that moves with the player and can be broken easily. *'Bomb: 'When thrown, it explodes. *'Evan Billion Symbol: 'Cannot be walked past, it must be jumped on. When this is destroyed, several Omnitrixes appear. *'Pomegrenade: 'The player can launch pomegrenades instead of attacking which explode, dealing knockback and damage. *'Microblizzian Pineapple Smoothie: Restores damage dealt to the player. *'Viking Waylighter's Beard': The player gets Viking Waylighter's beard, which burns any player who touches you, dealing afterburn damage. It's also red and furry. *'''Final Smash Ball: '''A ball that floats around. When the ball is destroyed, the destroyer starts glowing, the stage darkens, and the music stops. The destroyer uses their Final Smash when they attack an opponent. Omnitrixes These are flat Omnitrix symbols that when thrown, spawn an Omnitrix alien that do a certain thing. Add your alien and say what it does. *Skyder: Shoots webs that immobilize opponents for a short time. *Feet Balled: Flies around fast, hitting players. *Kungrate Fudo: Every player falls off the screen. Twice. *Ricochet: Bounces around the screen, dealing damage to anyone who touches him. *Treestump: Becomes a neutral tree guy who throws medium damaging apples at anyone who comes near him. *Icescream: Freezes every player but you on the screen, slowing them to half their speed. Cheat Codes *EKISFLAWSOME: Unlocks Balloony. *CATPOWAH4LFE: Unlocks Ultimate Rath. *JARJARISBAD: Unlocks TalkingFish costume. Category:Video Games Category:Ultimatehero Category:Multiple Series Category:Evan Billion